


star souls

by DamienVoid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Bang Challenge, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Force Soulmates, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Obikin Big Bang 2016, Soulmates, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienVoid/pseuds/DamienVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates made out of stardust aka ten lifetimes where we found each other<br/>[my art entry for the 'Obikin Big Bang 2016']</p>
            </blockquote>





	star souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangePatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/gifts).



> Inspired by "Intergalactic" written by OrangePatrick!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6841837/chapters/15618382
> 
> Please do read it, it's something amazing and entirely special!  
> I thank the writer for doing such amazing work, it had been a pleasure to draw for it.
> 
> I've added short parts of the passages I've tried to capture with my drawings.  
> http://damienvoid.tumblr.com/ look here for higher pic quality

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2i8agl0)

» every time we die, a piece of us becomes a star. galaxies form from single souls. modern astronomy has observed two bar spiral galaxies with hooked arms, forever connected in a dizzying dance throughout the universe. these are soulmates.

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=24g92kh)

» You took me to the top of our city wall, where we found a dark place in the long stretch between burning watchtowers. I told you that I thought your eyes were beautiful. You told me that they were the same color as my own, but I didn’t believe you.

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=xgl5z6)

» A few minutes later, you rounded the counter and sat in the opposite side of the couch, picking up a dogeared book from the short table beside the sofa arm. We sat together in silence save for your turning pages and my occasional accidental slurping. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=invd08)

» I was only ten minutes late, but you weren’t there. I waited, and I waited, and I waited. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=6oe6oj)

» I had a letter to write. I had an envelope to go pick out. That night, I sat down at the small desk in my room and pulled out a piece of notebook paper, pencil ready. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2mo6y6s)

» I fell because I had wanted you. In the most human, unholy way possible. I had wanted to entwine my soul with yours, abandon my garrison, my army, my brothers, all for you. I wanted us to explore the universe together and alone but for each other’s company. 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=sxm81z)

»ten. lovers.


End file.
